Eddward D. Duvius
Appearance He has blonde hair and bright golden colored eyes. His hair is quite raggedy. He wears a red privateer coat that he stole from some privateer working for the World Government. He also wears a red hat that he stole from the same person. He wears brown boots and regular white peasant pants. He has his rifle slung around his back and his two pistols slung along his hips. Personality Eddward is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He likes to have fun, but also enjoys mischief. He doesn't like to be told what to do except by people he has sworn allegiance to. He is pretty calm as well and always enjoys a good fight. He likes to laugh. He enjoys a good beer and making weapons. He really loves Elizabeth and finds her embarrasment funny. He would risk his life to protect her. He would love to have a Devil Fruit if he could ever get one, but he doesn't have a specific one he would want. Something strong, so he could protect Elizabeth with and not look like monster to her. He looks up to his brother despite him being a marine. He wouldn't know what to do if he would have to fight him to protect Elizabeth or his friends. Biography 'Past History' Edd was born on March 21st to Eddward I D. Duvius and Patricia Duvius (Hammon). His full name is Eddward II D. Duvius, but he just goes by Edd or Eddward. He often forgets the "II" addition to his name. He has one sibling. His older brother, Hendrik D. Duvius. His family lived in the Grandline on the Saobaody Archipeligo. His mother was a marine lieutenant at the time and his father was a self-contracting engineer. Edd and his family lived happily there until he was around 12 years old. Edd's mother divorced his father and tried to take both of her kids with her. However, through child custody laws and court appearances, the divorced settled with one parent getting one kid and the other getting the other kid. Edd stayed with his father and Hendrik left with his mother. It was a sad time and shortly after, Edd and his dad moved to the East Blue. They moved to Chippingford on the island of Havvana. Apparently, his mother was promoted to Marine Captain and lived somewhere in the East Blue with Hendrik. Edd always took care of his father when they moved to Chippingford. He would always come home drunk and could barely do anything to take care of Edd. The roles were reversed for him and his father. His father being an alcoholic drunk which he admitted was a problem of his. It was the reason Edd's mom divorced him. However, Edd felt pity for his Dad and always tried to help him. He never really got tired of helping him and felt like it made Edd a better person. It helped him grow up. He felt like his Dad needed him, which was he tried to keep Edd around during the child custody hearings. For a period in his life, he even started going by Eddward II to be proud and supportive of his Dad. That all ended when Edd turned 17. Edd was working now to help him and his dad live. One day, he came home from work and he saw his dad lying on the floor in passed out mess. He went to help him up when he learned that he wasn't breathing. He couldn't feel a pulse either. He tried really hard to resuscitate him, but all was for loss, when he couldn't do anything to revive his Dad. Eddward I D. Duvius died that day. Edd was in a dark place after that. He sold his father's home and used half of that money to give his Dad a decent burial. The other half he was going to save. He didn't know where to go. He left his job at Chippingford and just wandered around town like a bum. He decided one day to become a pirate since his life was already fucked and moved to Anvard, the supposed Pirate Haven. He got there and lived there a full two months before meeting Elizabeth. Cousin Side-Story Eddward didn't really know his father's side of the family too well. He only knew two of his cousins and his uncles by name. He never saw his Father's biological brothers and saw his adopted brother occasionally. He was good friends with Jerome's son of the same age as Eddward, Anthony. They would always play together and tell each other crazy stories when Eddward's father got together with Jerome to visit. They grew up almost like brothers. They promised to each other that they'd both be great pirates and sail the seas together. After Eddward turned 16, Anthony and Jerome started showing up less and less until they never showed up anymore. Present day, Eddward hasn't seen Anthony for two years. The other cousin of Eddward's that he has met was James. James is the son of Eddward's father's eldest brother. He is James II or Jr. technically. He is also the oldest cousin and sort of has a big ego. Eddward and James often clash, just like both of their father's do. They don't like each other too much and often compete strength-wise to see who is a better fighter. James usually always wins, being older and have trained more. This rivalry has lasted since Edd was 7 and James was 13. 'The Year of Elizabeth' Character Stats TEMPORARY STATS Str: 21 | Sta: 14 | Agi: 48 | Pre: 9 | Per: 9 Professions & their Traits 'Inventor Profession' Primary Trait (n/a) An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Inventors can pay the basic cost of materials and create items on their own. Brilliant Mind (1) Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these inventors gain special Technique Points which can only be used on creation techniques for ammunition and gadgets, of the amount of half their Will. Skill in Upgrades (1) These fellows are amazing at what they do, such that they can do it for a much lower cost. All technological upgrades that they make to weapons get a 15% discount. Weapon Specialist Profession Primary Trait (n/a) A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Smith Profession Primary Trait (n/a) A smith is proficient in any weapon they make, and have no maximum rank limit for combat techniques involving these weapons. They have access to certain additional traits as well. Forging Master (1) All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them more cheaply. These smiths get a 20% discount for any basic weapons and armor they make. General Traits Keen Perception (2): This character's perception is boosted by 30%. Shotgun Precision (2): This character's precision is boosted by 30%. Jack of All Trades (1): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains X additional Professions. Combat ''Techniques: '''Puff Puff Bang!:' Edd shoots from either of his guns a cartridge filled with black powder that when it hits an enemy or surface, it explodes on impact, creating a dark cloud of smoke. The cloud of smoke restricts the enemy’s vision. (Cost: 8)' Rank 8' Splatter Shot: Edd shoots from either of his guns paint pellets and uses them to mark his target. (Cost: 2) Rank 2 Twisted Kisses: (Basic) Edd shoots from his two revolvers compressed air from loaded containers. When the hammer hits the containers in the chamber, it forces the air to shoot out the container and at the enemy, knocking them back a few feet. The preferred range to use Twisted Kisses at is close quarters due to the air dispersing shortly after it leaves the barrel. (Cost: 8) Rank 8 Ricochet: (Basic) Edd shoots from either of his guns a rubber bullet that can bounce off almost any hard or solid surface to ricochet in any direction. The rubber bullets can not penetrate it's target. They will only do impact damage like a punch. (Cost: 10) Rank 10 * Rubber Bullet Barrage: (Upgrade from Ricochet) Edd shoots from either of his guns multiple rubber bullets all at once, creating a rain of bouncing rubber bullets everywhere. The rubber bullets can not penetrate it's target. They will only do impact damage like a punch. (Cost: 2) Rank 12 Bullet Barrage: (Basic) Edd shoots from either of his guns multiple bullets all at once. Each bullet has the power of a regular bullet. It's range can vary from relatively close to long range, but preferably somewhere in the middle. (Cost: 15) Rank 15 | Stats Used: '''Precision * '''Bullet BANG BANG Barrage!: (Upgrade from Bullet Barrage) Edd shoots from either of his guns multiple bullets all at once. Each bullet is packed with gunpowder that will explode on impact. The bullets piercing and impact power still are that of a regular bullet. It is best used at mid-long range distances. (Cost: 10) Rank 25 | Stats Used: Precision ''Weapon and Armor:'' Bolt-Action Loading Rifle, named "The Pillager", renamed "The Lazy Lucy", Material: Titanium :: This titanium rifle is a bolt action round shot sniper rifle. The wooden frame is painted white. It is a high quality rifle that is very highly tuned to where the bullet barely ever misses it's target. The gun is crazy accurate, but has a slight accuracy deficiency. Hence, the barely ever misses. Bolt-Action Loading Rifle , nicknamed "The Wretched Anne", Material: Iron :: This iron rifle is a bolt action round shot sniper rifle with the ability to change the muzzle to fit a larger muzzle for shotgun rounds. The wooden frame is an old worn out tarnished dark wood. The iron barrel is stained with a fairly dirty look from overuse. The barrel is unclean-able. Dual Revolvers, nicknamed "The Twisted Sisters", Material: Iron :: These iron revolvers are flintlock, round shot pistols. The wooden frames are nicely tarnished and the wood is nice as new. The iron barrels are clean-able and have the ability to shine when perfectly clean. Multi-Lens Goggles, nicknamed "Hawk-eyes" :: These multi-lens goggles have the ability to zoom in 3x, 5x, or 10x the distance of the user's present location. Eddward D. Duvius.jpg Eddward D Duvius.jpg Eddward D Duvius 2.jpg Category:Pirate